The present invention relates to the field of packaging products, and in particular to a child resistant zipper bag.
A zipper bag has a reusable zipper structure which can be easily opened and closed at will, and an excellent sealing effect can be realized when it is closed. The zipper bags can be used for the inner and outer packaging of various small and medium-sized items. The sealing bags can be used to store various snack food, tea, marine products, etc., and to prevent moisture, water, insect, and prevent things from being dropped and scattered; and the sealing bags can also be used to package clothing and other daily necessities, thus having a wide range of uses.
Sealing bags in the prior art has the following disadvantages:
1. If a pushing force F1 parallel to the length direction is applied to the zipper belt on one side of the zipper bag, a pushing force F2 parallel to the length direction is applied to the zipper belt on the other side of the zipper bag, and the pushing force F1 is opposite to the pushing force F2 in direction, the zipper belts on both sides of the zipper bag are easily twisted and deformed due to sliding on both sides, and the mouth of sealing bag is thus opened, which leads to its insufficient sealing capability;
2. However, many commercially available products may be harmful to children, especially children under the age of five, who may try to swallow or incorporate these products into bodies in other ways.
Therefore, the packaging industry is researching for a packaging bag capable of preventing child from opening and the zipper belts on both sides thereof may not slip.